


P.O.S - Futaba's Palace

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [50]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Futaba Sakura, Wakaba Isshiki & many more!A bondage, hypno, magical story about Futaba's Palace.





	P.O.S - Futaba's Palace

Futaba Sakura ran through her Palace, inside the pyramid. She was in her black t-shirt and barefoot. She panicked and panted, hiding behind a pillar. She looked around nervous, shaking.  
“This wasn't right... It wasn't right!” She told herself, sweat dripping from her forehead.  
“M-My friends... Po-Possessed...” Futaba curled up.  
It was only a few minutes ago where things took a turn for the worse and the Phantom Thieves were captured.  
“I-I guess... Tombs... Egyptian magic is real...” She said nervously.  
As herself and the Phantom Thieves explored the Palace, multiple copies of Futaba’s mother: Wakaba Isshiki began appearing with multiple sarcophagi that captured her friends.  
“Mommies... Everywhere...” She shook.  
She peeked her head round the pillar, seeing a few Shadows walk past slowly. Futaba gulped, trying to be brave.  
“Alright... Time to find a tomb.” She told herself.  
She walked around nervously, calling out the Phantom Thieves names with no response. She took her time, hiding behind pillars and even stood up sarcophagi. She hid in between two of them, shaking. She wondered if anyone was inside. If she could free them, she’d get help. She shook a bit, looking inside slowly. To her shock, she saw Ann wrapped in white bandages all over expect her eyes. Her eyes glowed golden with love hearts in them as Futaba stepped back in fright. Ann giggled, slowly walking out, the mummy-like bandages tethered to the sarcophagus.  
“A-Ann!?” Futaba gasped.  
“Are you here to join me...?” Ann smiled widely.  
“N-No... I'm here to get you and the others out of here.” Futaba explained. “Where is everyone else?”  
“But why...?” Ann tilted her head. “This is fun!”  
Futaba didn’t know what to with Ann. She opened the other sarcophagus, revealing Ryuji as she screamed. He giggled, walking out slowly.  
“Ryuji! Snap outta it!” Futaba pleaded.  
“But why? This place is super fun!” He cheered.  
“Yo-You're both possessed!” Futaba yelled.  
They both just laughed as they were dragged back into their sarcophagi.  
Futaba panicked, running yet again.  
“M-Makoto!? Ren!? Yusuke!?” Futaba cried out.  
It didn’t take long till she found that she was lost deep in her own Palace. She tried to determine where she was to no luck.  
“Help... Someone...” She begged, putting her back against a pillar.  
She looked down, about to cry when suddenly Makoto walked by. Makoto was dressed like a mummy too but with more movement.  
“M-Makoto...?” Futaba questioned cautiously.  
Makoto slowly turned her head to meet Futaba’s eyes. They were the same as Ann and Ryuji's as she gasped.  
“Oh no!” Futaba panicked.  
“Must... Must... Get others..,” Makoto spoke softly.  
“Sh-She’s possessed...” Futaba shook.  
“Lover...?” Makoto grinned, walking slowly towards Futaba.  
Futaba had no choice but to run the other way. She ran as fast as she could till she tripped up on something, falling in front of a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus opened slowly, revealing nothing inside as she looked in fright.  
“It is for you.” A womanly voice spoke.  
Futaba’s eyes widened, turning her head slowly. To her shock, she saw her mother, looking into her eyes.  
“M-Mother!?” Futaba gasped.  
“It is made for you.” She smiled.  
“I... I don’t want it!” Futaba replied. “It possesses people.”  
“You will be happy.” She demanded.  
Suddenly, bandages slowly grabbed onto Futaba’s limbs, trapping her movements. She tried to scream, the bandages wrapping around her mouth. Her legs and arms slowly got covered, her toes wiggling, trying to break free.  
“You will be a good daughter.” She smiled.  
They slowly wrapped round her stomach, pulling her into the sarcophagus. The bandages wrapped her whole body tight, Futaba letting out a moan. Her barefeet were the last to be wrapped up, her glasses dropping to the floor and smashing on impact. Wakaba just watched as Futaba’s eyes began to glow golden, smiling under her bandages. The effect of the magic had taken over her mind, making her moan more. It didn’t take long for Futaba’s pupils to turn into love hearts as she giggled.  
“Good girl.” Wakaba smirked, snapping her fingers.  
The door of the sarcophagus slowly closed. Futaba did not struggle or resist; she accepted her new fate, spending her days and all of eternity in her Palace.

Much time passed as a young girl: Haru Okumura walked around nervously. She had no idea how she ended up here.  
“H-Hello?” She spoke softly.  
She looked around, seeing a corridor of statues of Makoto, Futaba and Wakaba. Haru recognised Makoto but didn’t recognise the other two. She continued to walk, coming across a few locked sarcophagi. To her surprise, one opened slowly. Haru jumped back, shaking as she saw a bandaged Futaba inside, only her golden love heart eyes showing. Haru shook even more as Futaba let out a cute laugh, stepping out slowly.  
“Hello there.” She moaned.  
“A-Are you ok...?” Haru backed up.  
“I am more than okay...” Futaba replied. “Are you here to keep me company? This is paradise after all.”  
Before Haru could speak, Futaba grabbed her with her bandages, smiling. Haru screamed while Futaba giggled. They were both pulled into the sarcophagus as it closed tight. Haru only screamed in terror as Wakaba watched, smirking knowing that in time, Haru would accept her fate just like her own daughter and her friends had done before.  



End file.
